Beats of her Heart
by SmoresandHoney
Summary: Jazz owns unusual powers herself; only when Nicolai Technus changed for the better due to her gift. He's forced to come to terms with feelings he once knew as a human. Even understanding the complicated emotion called love. DISCONTINUED
1. Cause and effect

Beats of her Heart

Ch.1: Cause and effect

"Help me," Jazz gasped clutching her chest. "help-help-me-me please." She begged breathing in ragged breathes.

She had just suffered several ecto-blasts from her brother's enemy. Her black long sleeved shirt bearing the multiple burn wounds she owned.

"Foolish child what makes you believe I'm to be trusted," he asked observing the mortal writhe on the ground. She could barely speak much less bring herself to stand on her own two feet.

"So it's come to this," Vlad said touting his sure victory.

He towered over Jasmine, his white canines sparkling under the pale moonlit sky. His fists flared with another pink ecto-blast threatening to destroy his adversary who lay on the soft cushy grass of his estate.

"Please," Jazz gasped, her breathes become rapid and shallow. "you just have to." She whispered.

"I don't have to do anything," Technus growled angrily.

"And why should he," Vlad said darkly. "your only allies are far from Wisconsin, you don't stand a chance against me." He hissed.

Jazz closed her eyes settling herself in deep meditation.

"Answer me," Vlad yelled.

It was inside Jazz's mind which no ghost could penetrate. It was a psychic ability, an ability that grew out of the distress and love for her brother. She held powers of her own that she never imagined would become useful outside of ghost hunting.

"_If it's all same to you Technus you own misplaced devotion. I can't believe someone like would cause devastation-"_

"_**Spare me,"**_

"_I'm not finished," Jazz softly said. "this man has no desire to share his power once his plans for domination come to fruition. Why do you continue to let him use you?"_

"_**It was our bargain," **_Technus replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"_I can prove myself a more reliable partner-" _Jazz said, her voice sounding cheerful.

The optimistic warm feelings that blossomed inside the chest of a barely beating heart had even begun affecting Technus.

These words were pure and passionate which were being spoken with the intentions of transferring empathy to such an emotionless spirit.

"_Trust me and I will serve you."_

The last words which resonated with fierce intensity as Jazz declared her devotion to Nicolai.

* * *

"So, Jazz what's it gonna be or do you have the mental capacity to say it to my face?" Vlad barked circling Jazz in midair. "hello, are you still alive or must I murder you to assure your passing?" he landed next to Jazz pressing the back of his hand next to her cheek. He examined her face; it was completely pallid, the color drained from her lips.

He cupped her chin in his hand.

"C'mon stop it," Vlad said softly. "I can tell what a corpse is and I can sense something is definitely wrong."

Jazz's eyes snapped open. "You're right about that," she replied, she closed her eyes once more then listened to her subconscious where Technus had politely overshadowed his vessel.

"**Let me take over,"**

Jazz could hear Technus crack his knuckles in anticipation.

"_Please do,"_ she smiled.

Her eyes opened one last time exposing only brilliant white heat where her irises and pupil should be.

Her body lifted in the air.

The electricity that possessed Jazz bristled her long orange hair. Nicolai's white aura surrounding her body blazed and sizzled.

"I'm so scared," Vlad scoffed. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"My allegiance now rests with Jasmine," what sounded liked Jazz told him.

Vlad charged an ecto-plasmic blast flinging it towards Jazz.

As to be expected she dodged it.

Vlad flicked both of his wrists this time volleying many ecto-blasts. His skilled precision was no match for Nicolai who flickered between intangibility and her solid form. Jazz was a stationary target who taunted Vlad by fearlessly withstanding his barrage of attacks.

When the dust cleared Jazz was still standing untouched.

"_Working with others increases you're strength." _Jazz said encouraging her newest ally. _"you can win this!"_

"I know," Nicolai said feeling a new power surging through his veins.

"_Watch out," Jazz cried._

Vlad's rage could only be summed up by his fists. Smacking Jazz's face with the back of his hand sent Jazz reeling backwards to the ground.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Jazz whined rubbing her sore face. Nicolai nearly forgot that possessing a human entailed feeling the encumbrances of physical pain.

"_Everything's going to go black if you don't pay attention," _Jazz scolded.

Jazz stood up trying to shake off the beating.

His head was still spinning from the ungodly slap that might have knocked a year off of Jasmine's life. While Jazz was still stunned Vlad took it upon himself to use her as his personal punching bag.

Or so he thought.

The first few punches he threw towards Jazz's face were blocked by Nicolai's electric shield. No matter how much he banged on the ghoulish circuit board he could not breach the barrier.

"_What's wrong,"_ Jazz asked urgently.

Jazz shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "your body…I…I'm not able…able to…"

"_Yes, you can," _Jazz cried.

"I need another weapon," Technus admitted. "I can't keep this up…not in your body's condition anymore."

"_What do you need," _Jazz asked urgently. _"what do you need and maybe I can provide it."_ She said searching frantically through her memory bank.

"This might be your last night on earth," Technus sighed, her shoulders slackened. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Jazz could tell her gift of empathy had backfired as Nicolai was proving to feel more human than she intended him to be (not that was a bad thing). Her human side obviously manifested her vulnerabilities and insecurities inside Technus releasing them at the worst possible moment. As she was supposed to be rendered unconscious the moment Technus overshadowed her. She must have made these emotions more potent, more powerful than she imagined.

She practically rendered him helpless.

"_The barrier's giving way,"_ Jazz could only close her astral eyes before Nicolai's only means of protection had vanished.

Vlad was about to give his final blow.

Jazz didn't want to know what the afterlife held for her.

She guessed she only had herself to blame.

"Forgive me, Jasmine." was all Nicolai could say.

"I'm so sorry..."


	2. End of it all

Beats of her Heart

Ch.2: End of it all

Vlad never had a chance to administer his death blow.

Not before Danny Phantom shot a few green powered ecto-blasts directly towards his enemy. One of them powerful enough to graze his shoulder tearing a long slit in his white cape.

Vlad turned around clutching his bloodied shoulder facing Danny. "you decided to join us after all." He calmly said.

"Hands off her," Danny warned, clenching both hands into fists.

"Also," Tucker added displaying his PDA to Vlad. "we stopped those self-replicating nano-bots that nearly infected all of Amity Park's computers and machineries that was about to-" he was about to finish when Vlad shot an ecto-blast knocking his personal digital assistant out of his hand.

"My hand held," he screamed.

"You're lucky he didn't blow your hand off along with it," Sam crouched down staring at the burnt piece of equipment.

"I guess this is where we say our goodbye's Daniel," Vlad hissed.

"I mean you the foiled the evil plot what's there to do now," Technus said wearily. He appeared out of nowhere (as ghosts often do). He was fatigued after straining himself trying to unleash his latent abilities imbued to him with Jazz's help.

"I mean-" he continued sounding breathless. "oh, forget it." He said before collapsing to the ground landing with a dull thud.

Not even Danny knew what to make of Technus's behavior as he witnessed the fall that knocked him out cold.

Danny raised a questionable eyebrow. "hey, Tucker, Sam could you take care of him. I'm in the middle of something."

"We gotcha," Tucker shouted pulling from his cargo pants pocket a flash drive. While Tucker and Sam were busy tending to Technus Danny regained his cool calm composure.

"I'm asking you nicely this time," Danny said, his green eyes becoming intensely bright. "leave us or I'll-"

"Don't waste your breath," Vlad advised. "I know the exact reason why I'm not wanted." He paused a moment continuing his explanation. "You know it's not going to stop me. I'm not going to leave and you know that and I'll keep persisting until I crush everything you love. So I'll retreat into my mansion and let you heal the wounds of your dear sister."

Danny only scowled as he watched Vlad leave unceremoniously into his multi-millionaire dollar home.

"Hey, Danny we got it," Tucker cheered throwing both arms in the air. He ran up to his friend shoving the flash drive in his face.

"You got it," Danny said his eyes widening in disbelief. "you mean you managed to-" a smile spread across his lips.

"The ethereal flash drive worked liked a charm," Tucker said kissing it. "this baby contains Technus's unique ecto-signature. We can use it to our advantage and more importantly-"

"Where's Jazz," Danny said, his smile quickly fading.

"Over here Danny," Sam cried turning Jazz over on her back. She was found lying next to one of the many manicured shrubs that Vlad's expansive front yard had to offer.

"How is she," Danny asked kneeling next to Sam.

Sam surveyed the burn marks that covered most of Jazz's back. Her hands hovering over the black necrotic flesh that made Danny's stomach churn.

"We have to call an ambulance," Danny said urgently.

"We can't do that Danny," Sam said softly. "when we were back in Amity don't you remember? That spectral electromagnetic pulse knocked out power to everything including my cell phone that Technus possessed."

"My PDA's fried," Tucker whimpered. "the nearest town's a mile from here."

"What do we risk loading Jazz into the RV," Danny yelled. "We can still make it to the nearest hospital, right?" thick tears were threatening to fall when he managed to choke out the last sentence.

He desperately was seeking some magic answer that would save his sister.

"I think she might even be dying," Sam whispered.

"Don't say that Sam," Tucker replied crossing his arms. "don't ever say that, Jazz can't be dying, she can't die on us, not now."

"Except maybe," Sam gently pressed both hands upon Jazz's back.

"What are you doing," Danny asked blinking tears from his eyes.

Sam licked her lips hesitant to answer. She glanced from Jazz's beaten body to Danny then said. "what's it look like I'm about to try?"

Tucker gulped hard.

"Just what are you implying Tucker," Sam said impatiently. "do you want her to die?"

"It's nothing like that," Tucker said shaking his head. "it's just that you know, ever since that incident with Undergrowth-"

"These aren't bunnies and kittens like you've saved in the past," Danny interjected, his head bowed to the ground.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand giving it a friendly squeeze. "then let's work this out together. I've been honing this talent since I knew it existed. I've got you covered."

Danny decided to place both hands above Sam's. Their hands were above Jazz's ribcage where her heart was.

"Close your eyes," Sam instructed. Although she figured image training shouldn't be a problem for Danny.

Sam already knew what to expect from her self-trained methods of holistic healing. Visualizing was something she used to do before she was able to will her powers consciously.

"Done," Danny sighed.

"Don't sound so sad," Sam elbowed him in the stomach. "you don't want any negative vibes. Nobody ever got better by frowning. I mean don't you remember when Tucker contracted chicken pox in the first grade?"

Danny giggled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Now concentrate on those ice powers of yours," Sam sensed fusing earth and ice were key elements in treating Jazz's burns. Danny was silent when Sam witnessed his hands had burst into blue transparent flames.

Sam's breath caught in her throat when she felt such raw energy mixing with hers.

"Danny you're doing it," Sam told him.

"I know," Danny laid his hands atop of Sam's letting her powers mingle with his. Green and blue veins grew on Jazz's back traveling with the energies Danny and Sam provided. Pumping and pulsing a harmonic peaceful intention that dissolved Jazz's wounds.

"You can open your eyes now," Sam said a smile playing on her lips when they finally finished.


	3. Expect the unexpected

Beats of her Heart

Ch.3: Expect the unexpected

Danny had already scooped Jazz into his arms before she had to chance to say his name.

"Jazz what did you think you were doing when you came here alone," Danny said scolding his older sibling.

"Yeah, you left before we cut the power to the whole city" Tucker exclaimed with excitement.

"That's not the point," Sam said punching Tucker's arm.

"It was reckless of you," Danny not only kept speaking, but never had the chance to let Jazz explain herself. "what would've happened if I didn't show up on time?" Jazz opened her mouth then shut it when her brother continued. "you could've have died Jazz, it's not something I'm used to watching, please don't ever think of doing that again."

"I'm sorry Danny, I really am," Jazz said wrapping her arms around her brother's neck hugging him. "it's just that I had to talk Technus into something."

"You can't talk Technus into anything," Tucker said rubbing his arm.

Jazz swung her head in Tucker's direction answering shyly. "I just thought I could help us by persuading him."

"How did you accomplish that feat," Tucker said chuckling lightly.

"I put my emotions to good use," Jazz explained in a hoarse tone.

It was Sam's turn to laugh this time uncontrollably. "so you think you can tame someone like Technus-" she was laughing so hard she had to stop in-between sentences just to breath. "so many enemies to choose from and the one you chose-" she snorted then went on to say. "it was TECHNUS, you sure know how to pick'em."

Jazz let Sam laugh herself to tears.

There was nothing anyone could at this point in time now. Technus was converted to being of the good guys from now on. (so she hoped) her empathetic gesture that caused Technus to finally understand a human emotion might even be flawed.

Empathy must be learnt not given.

It takes time to grow inside its host that's willing to nurture and discipline the ability to understand another person. Somehow this idea sounded so much better inside her head and the fact that Technus was now a liability. Perhaps she should have thought her plan over more thoroughly. Instead of just jumping in without thinking over the repercussions of her actions and the devastation it_ might_ just cause. Especially if Danny was going to be the one who was going to pay for it. At the risk of upsetting her younger brother Jazz wasn't going to tell Danny anything for the time being.

She knew it sounded selfish to withhold some facts. But Danny was just way too excitable and the added stress of monitoring Technus who was now a ticking time bomb. Provided her powers were enough to defuse his disturbing tendency to dominate the world. Then everything should be okay.

But she wasn't counting on it.

* * *

"Are you good to drive," Danny asked before stepping inside the RV.

"Are you kidding me," Jazz said opening the driver's door. "I feel fine."

Danny opened the passenger door slipping into the front seat. Sam and Tucker clambered hurriedly into the back buckling their seatbelts. Before Jazz even backed out the poorly parked vehicle Danny caught his last glimpse of Technus from the rear view mirror.

He found himself a nice stretch of road which he lay unconscious upon. Not that he had a problem with passing cars running over his body. He was dead to begin with. There was nothing a four-thousand pound piece of moving metal could crush.

Even if his sister did manage to befriend him he was still skeptical. What was there to care about anyway? Danny's head dropped to his chest with elation abruptly putting an end to such thoughts. A white ring manifested around his waist transforming him back into his human counterpart.

The day was over now.

It didn't take a genius to shut one's eyes and fall asleep. The only activity that didn't require lateral thinking or moving for that matter.

He was exhausted.

He saved Amity Park again, this was a well-deserved rest. Where ever Technus turns up tomorrow wasn't his problem anymore.

Or so he thought.


End file.
